memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Pike
| occupation = Flag Officer (2267) | serial number = | posting = (2251-2263) | rank = (22xx-2251) (2251-2263) (2263-present) | status = Active (2267) | father = Charlie Pike | mother = Willa Pike | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = Christopher_Pike_(2257).jpg | caption2 = |hideb=yes }} '''Christopher Pike was a 23rd century male Human Federation Starfleet officer. During his early career, he served on three Federation starships before being assigned to the as Captain Robert April's first officer. ( ) In 2250, Pike was promoted to captain and was given command of the Enterprise where he would serve as the ship's commanding officer until 2265 where command of the Enterprise was transferred to James T. Kirk. ( ; ) Following the end of the Federation-Klingon War of 2256-2257 in 2257, Pike was temporarily given command of the when the Enterprise suffered a catastrophic systems failure and was sent to space dock for repair. ( ) Following his stint as commander of the Enterprise, Pike was promoted to fleet captain and in the late 2260s was aboard an old class J starship when Pike was exposed to delta-particle radiation. The exposure left Pike not only badly scarred but also crippled to the point where he was confined to a wheelchair tuned to his brain waves. ( ) Early Life Pike was born circa 2202 in the city of Mojave on Earth. As a child, Pike had two horses; Tango and Mary Lou; which he rode through parkland that surrounded the city. ( , ) Pike's father was a science teacher, and when he wasn't doing that, he would teach comparative religion, and because of that, it led to a very confusing household for Pike and it caused Pike and his father to disagree a lot. ( ) At one point during his childhood, Pike heard a fable that described Hell-Fire, something that he carried with him into his adulthood. ( ) During his childhood, he was diagnosed with asthma. He also suffered from space sickness. ( ) One of Pike's favorite foods was his mother's chicken tuna sandwiches. ( ) Pike suffers from a case of arachnophobia. ( ) Starfleet Career Starfleet Academy Sometime after 2220, Pike attended Starfleet Academy where he received top marks in all his classes, with the exception of an "F" in Astrophysics. He was part of the graduating class of 3201.14. ( ) He also met Philippa Georgiou, who during their time at the Academy, was able to drink Pike and their fellow cadets underneath the table. ( ) Early Career Upon graduating from Starfleet Academy, Pike was commissioned as an officer in the Federation, Starfleet where he served on three Federation starships, the , the , and the before being assigned to the as Captain Robert April's first officer. ( ) , the , and the .}} Commanding the USS Enterprise In 2250, Pike was given command of the Enterprise. ( ) Encounter at Rigel Four years later, Pike led a landing party to Rigel VII. On this mission, the group was attacked by the Kalar, and Pike himself was trapped by one of the warriors in an abandoned fortress. Three crewmen, including Pike's own yeoman, were killed, while an additional seven, including Spock, were injured, some severely. The loss weighed heavily on Pike; with all the strain and overwork that followed, he began to question his own continuance as starship commander. The Enterprise then set out for Vega IX to hospitalize the sick and injured. ( ) The Talosian Incident En route to the Vega colony, the Enterprise intercepted an old-style radio-interference distress call carrying the call letters of the , a survey expedition from the American Continent Institute which had been lost in the Talos star group in 2236. At Pike's reluctant command, the Enterprise diverted and traced the signal to a crash site on Talos IV. After an initial encounter with supposed survivors, including an out-of-place young beauty named Vina, it was revealed that the native Talosians had used telepathy to create the illusion of an encampment; all the survivors except Vina were dead. Pike was overpowered and kidnapped, and placed in a Talosian menagerie. There, the Talosians attempted to manipulate him into mating with Vina, to create a population of illusion-controlled Human servants. Due to the Talosians' telepathy, Pike was forced to relive old memories and placed in illusory scenarios of lives he could have, if he abandoned his career as a starship captain. The scenarios included reliving the fight on Rigel VII, a picnic in parkland near Mojave with his two horses, and an illusory day in the life of an Orion slave-trader dealing in Orion slave girls. Pike refused to mate with Vina, so the Talosians began to take steps to convince him to breed with other females of his crew; to this end, Yeoman J.M. Colt and Pike's first officer, Number One, were captured. , Pike (then called "Winter") angrily told the Talosians, "I'm not an ape beating its chest! I'm a thinking, rational being!" Another excised line of dialogue, from the Mojave picnic scene, featured him admitting to Vina, "I've been aching to be back here." It was also made clear in the script that he preferred Vina in the form she had taken when he had first seen her, due to how "wild" and "barbaric" she had seemed, a realization that led to her subsequently appearing as an Orion slave girl. In scripted but unused dialogue from that later scene, Pike was said to have stopped intermittently at the Orion colonies, to "check things out," then sent "blistering reports on... 'the Orion traders taking shocking advantage of the natives...'" Also in the script, Pike prevented Vina's slave master from whipping her, though this situation doesn't arise in the final version of the installment.}} Inside his cell, Pike managed to capture and hold captive The Keeper. Pike then threatened to break the Talosian's neck if he resisted, and all the illusions ceased from that point forward. Escaping with the others to the outside of the Talosian complex, Pike had Number One set a laser to overload, in an effort to make a statement to the Talosians about holding Humans captive. Indeed, the Talosians believed this violent reaction made Humans unsuitable for breeding. Vina's true appearance was then revealed, and Pike convinced the Talosians to restore her illusion of health and beauty while letting him and his crew members go free. Although the experience with the illusory worlds restored Pike's confidence in his command, it was recommended that all contact with the Talosians' powers be restricted. General Order 7 was enacted, threatening the death penalty should anyone travel there, for fear of the Federation falling to illusory indulgence. ( ) Five-year Mission At the outbreak of the Federation-Klingon War of 2256-2257 in 2256, The Enterprise was engaged in a five-year mission and was ordered to remain on mission by Starfleet, held out of combat in reserve as a last resort. Missing the war took a toll on Pike and the rest of his crew. ( ) Following the detection of seven red bursts across the galaxy, Starfleet ordered Pike to investigate the location of the only burst which could be traced. When Enterprise suffered a catastrophic systems failure en route, Pike issued a priority one distress call that was picked up by the . ( ) Commanding the USS Discovery With Enterprise unable to continue its mission, Pike was ordered to assume command of the Discovery from Acting Captain Saru under Starfleet Regulation 19, Section C. ( ) During the encounter with the interstellar asteroid at the location of the burst, Pike led a landing party to the . His landing pod was hit by debris, forcing him to eject using a malfunctioning exo-suit, after which he was rescued by Michael Burnham. When Burnham became trapped aboard the Hiawatha, Pike returned to the stricken starship to get her back to Discovery. Shortly thereafter, Starfleet temporarily assigned Pike as captain of Discovery due to the Enterprise being damaged far worse than originally thought and tasked the vessel with determining the source of the signals and their intent. ( ) Later Career Following Pike's tenure as commander of the Discovery, he would eventually return to command the Enterprise, and after a long tour as captain of the Enterprise (eleven years, four months, and five days of which were spent with junior science officer Spock as a loyal member of his crew), Pike was promoted to Fleet Captain in the mid-2260s, at which point James T. Kirk took command. ( ) Tragic Fate Only a few years thereafter, Pike was aboard a training vessel, an old class J starship, when a baffle plate ruptured and exposed many helpless trainees and cadets to delta-particle radiation. Pike dragged many cadets from the danger but, in the process, was hopelessly crippled by the rays. The disfigured Pike was put on a form of advanced life support which sustained his withered body and life functions, but he was too weak and incapacitated to ever move or respond to physical stimuli again. A wheelchair that was tuned to his brain could use blinking light signals to respond to simple queries in the affirmative (one flash) or negative (two flashes), but that was the extent to which he could communicate. ( ) Return to Talos In 2267, after being contacted by the Talosians, Commander Spock devised a plan to use a fake message in an attempt to divert the Enterprise (of which he was now first officer under Captain Kirk) to Starbase 11, where Pike was hospitalized. Spock's intention, risking execution if caught, was to deliver Pike to Talos IV, where the Talosians could tap Pike's mind with telepathy and illusions, providing a hospice of sorts in sparing him from dying helplessly in his lifeless body. Pike, also contacted beforehand by the Talosians, at first refused Spock's plot to spirit him away to Talos IV. However, on the journey to the forbidden planet, images of Pike's earlier experience on Talos IV – presented during Spock's on-board court-martial (a court-martial later revealed to have been concocted by the Talosians); convinced Pike to accept the Talosians' offer. On Talos IV, with the help of the Talosians, Pike lived out a life of illusion with Vina, in which his devastating handicap no longer existed. Pike went into retirement from Starfleet active duty and lived on Talos IV permanently, with no further outside contact, since the secrecy of the Talosian power made his fate largely unknown. ( ) Awards and Honours : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : By 2256, Pike was one of Starfleet's most decorated captains, ranked among other legends such as Robert April, Jonathan Archer, Matt Decker, and Philippa Georgiou. ( ) The Christopher Pike Medal of Valor was named in Pike's honor. Benjamin Sisko and Solok received the award in the 24th century. ( ) On the planet Cestus III, Pike City was named after him. ( ) There was also a shuttlecraft carried on board the . ( ) also speculated somewhat about the character. "We figured, hey, for all we know, Pike was the one who discovered that world in the first place," recalled Robert Hewitt Wolfe. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 241)|In the first draft script of , it was established that Harry Kim had never read Captain Pike's journals, though Kathryn Janeway recommended them to Kim. All mention of Pike was excised from the episode by the time the final draft of the script was issued.}} External Links Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Fleet captains